A Creative Mind is a Free Mind
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Her life was a mistake. Her father blamed her for her being around. Her mother loved her no matter what. The Midoriya family in Japan didn't know about her. Watch as she comes to Japan in search of family love and a place in the world. To show her father that she has a purpose in the world. As she finds love in two people; a hero to be and a villain seemed to catch an eye for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A special Shoutout to GrimmoftheQueen! Her stories over this summer has really inspired me to get back to writing. She also gave me the courage to post this. I had thought about seriously quitting Fan Fiction. But I am trying to not give into my depression. So much has happened over these past two months. My old stories aren't discontinued but instead put on Hiatus until I can get past my writers block.**

**This is a OcxTodoroki. So there will be romance. And know I don't know the storyline of Canon by heart so I will go by what I know and then if the story falls into it, it'll be a slight AU.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 1 - New family member

I looked at the letter in my hand from Mrs Inko. I smiled at the small picture on my phone of my half brother and step mother. Messy green hair and freckles and an image of a woman with green hair looking so similar to the boy. They are part of my new family. At least that was what I was hoping for… The thoughts of how I became their family made me sick, but...I wanted...no needed a family connection. I talked with Mrs Inko about this. Even told her I'd never talk to her family again if she wished, but that I wanted to connect. She stated she wanted to meet first before she made any decisions. I smiled sadly as my plane landed, I was happy she was going to try to give me a chance.

That was all I wanted. And to be away from the man who helped create me. To find out after years of living with near him and with my mother, that he had a wife and that I was a mistake. That my mother quirk is why I was made. My mother had a quirk that made you like her no matter what she did. And one night I was made and he found himself stuck. She eventually got cancer and died, not that long ago actually.

My father swore to me he wouldn't let me be apart of his family, but I snuck onto his computer and got Mrs Inkos email. I wasn't going to lie to her about my mother, she loved me all these years with this man verbally abusing me but because of my mothers quirk he couldn't resist anything she did. This lead to him taking his anger out on me. He didn't lay his hands on me because of my mother but he would verbally abuse me and mentally.

After my mother died, he didn't even show up to her funeral. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I got his wife's number and email, sent copies I had from my mother about their relationship, even the letter my mother wrote for his wife in Japan and I wrote to her everything he has done to me. Due to him disowning me I had nowhere to live. I told this to Mrs Inko in the email and I told her the American Government would send me to Japan on a one way trip to meet her and from there I was on my own. Like I said she wanted to meet me first before she took any actions. My father doesn't know I was here, for all I know he might think I was on the streets.

Feeling the plane land I took a breath to steady my heart, if I wasn't careful my quirk would act up. Since I only had my carry on and personal I easily got off the plane. Walking down to the pick up I looked around for the image of the woman in the photos. Seeing the small woman, I smiled at the nervous look on her face. Walking over I tapped her on the shoulder, I was almost the same height as me. She was only 2 inches shorter. I smiled sadly at her. "Mrs Inko right?"

"A-ah...you must be Akane...let's talk at my house."

I nodded as I followed her to her home. It was a modest three bedroom apartment. Sitting in her living room I waited for her to come back from the kitchen. I tried to not daydream while waiting since it would only cause issues. Soon I was staring at a tea cup with an awkward silence between us. I sighed as she started to talk. "So...from what I could gather from the stuff you brought me, it has me wonder something…"

"Yes?"

"I appreciate your mother writing a letter apologizing about this. Is...is she well?"

"No...last month she died...my...father..didn't even attend the funeral and disowned me from him in American standards."

"I-I see...Why did you want to meet myself and my baby Izuku?"

I blinked and held my arm abit shyly. "I wanted a family...all these years I thought that man was going to marry my mom or even try to be apart of my life. But when I asked why he never came home. He blew up on me, saying I was a mistake due to another quirk. That no matter what I wouldn't be loved. My mother...she wasn't very healthy so giving birth to me it made her get worse and slowly over the time spent she died. When I heard from her that I had family here in Japan from his marriage I ...I wanted it so badly...I wanted to be loved...a-and.." tears threatened to fall as I cleared my throat. "When I learned of this part of the family, I felt anger, he wasn't just denying me, he was lying to you. I may be from out of wedlock but I…"

Tears fell from my eyes at this point landing in my tea. Soon after I felt Mrs Inko hug me. I stiffened before relaxing and hugging her back. "Oh dear...I thank you for bringing this too my attention. I don't hate you and I'll gladly adopt you. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about my husband. Even if this was a quirk result his behavior is unacceptable."

"Thank you Mrs Inko…" I stated.

"Mom...I'm your mother now. I know I can't replace your real mother, but I can give you the same amount of love she had for you. Izuku should be on his way home from his entrance exam at UA soon. Are you registered for school yet?"

"N-no m-mom. I was homeschooled before."

"Hmm, anywhere you wanna go?"

"No ma'am…"

"Well while I'm out adopting you and filing for divorce you can go check out UA. See if you want to go there."

"O-okay."

-XxX-

Walking around I saw the school called UA. But I was too late to check it out and I wouldn't even be able to take the test to join it since it had already started. I started to leave. Walking around to see about to check out another school I decided to take a break in a store. Turns out that was a mistake. Apparently a robbery was going on as I had a wind blade was pointed at my throat. Heroes seeed to stop when I was held hostage. Looking around I saw a hero who was really muscular and a few others. "Even the great All Might can't save everyone. Either defuse the bomb and all these people live and I escape with my prisoner. Or you save this child but everyone else dies. Take your pick hero."

Seeing as this was a situation that was called stuck between a rock and a hard place I summon I blade and held it against his throat a long with a taser at his spine. I could feel him try to see who was threatening him when I stepped on his foot and flipped him over my shoulder, twisting his arm and sat on his back. The hero was in obvious shock but he quickly got out of it and got rid of the bomb. Many came to take the villain away as I was getting a check up by the medic team. The hero called All Might walked over.

"Young girl, what's your name?"

"Akane Midoriya." as much as I liked my other last name as of today I was a Midoriya.

"Ah sister to young Midoriya! Why aren't you taking a school exam at UA, you're quirk could help many!"

"I missed the sign time...but that's okay. I'm used to sacrifices. It seemed like a nice school to go too as well."

"I'll take you to the Principal. The world would benefit from you being a Hero!"

Next thing I knew I was up in the air. I held on tight so I wouldn't fall. And the next thing I knew I was standing in front of the mouse in charge. I gave my reasoning and why I was in Japan after he got my school paperwork from the Japanese government. "I'll make an exception for you. I'm placing you in the testing. From your grades and papers the only thing you need to take is the practical test that's in half an hour."

I blinked and smiled. "Thank you very much."

I was lead to the grounds to take the physical test. I could see off to the side that Izuku was nervous. I was also nervous...he was my half brother. I wanted to meet him so badly but it could wait till tonight. Focusing on the test I saw that this test mostly showed the physical benefits to earning points. And since heroes also help any in danger that might help my score as well. Using my quirk to create and make a plunder of weapons, that I had to fly around me in a motion of waves, I knew how to use I took care of any robots and took time to use healing methods on anyone I came across. Seeing as I counted up however many I defeated I came to the conclusion that I had enough points I defeat any other as I went to find Izuku.

Hearing the ground rumble I saw him facing the Ground Zero robot. He was clearly protecting someone and I ran over ignoring the screaming students and raised a shield over the student who couldn't get away.

I was tired but seeing as a large concrete slab was laying sort of over top of my shield I couldn't lower it. Turning to the girl with brown hair and rosy cheeks I called out to her to get her out of shock. "Hey move away from that spot I can't keep this up."

"I-I can use my quirk to lift it so if you lower enough I can get it to move."

"Very well."

After lowering it she seemed to make the slab weightless. I sighed as the test was over and I sat on the ground, causing all the weapons around me along with my barrier to fall. I had a headache that I rubbed from my eyes. The girl asked if I was okay and I smiled and nodded. "I'm Uraraka Ochako."

"Akane."

"I hope you get in to the school! You got an amazing quirk!"

I smiled and waved goodbye as we were told in two weeks that we would get a letter about our test scores. I smiled slightly as I started to walk towards the city now. As I walked I was pulled to the side and told the principal wanted to see me once more. Nodding I left with the teacher and met with the mouse "Dear Akane, because you didn't fill out the forms we need to now. Your step mother already filled out her stuff on the form. Congratulations on getting a new family my child. But we have some questions about your quirk and these forms will answer them."

"Understandable." I filled out the form, it was left to my attention that it was my mother's side that was left and my own personal information that Inko didn't answer. Easily filling it out the mouse looked at the quirk part.

"Creativity?"

"Yes anything I imagine I can summon and it'll be obedient to me depending on what it is."

"Amazing...Can you explain what you mean?"

I blinked and imagined into a daydream about the mouse dancing a popular dance from America. I watched it with a smile while the mouse blinked as he saw a literal copy of himself shows up and dance. Erasing it to go away I turned to the mouse.

"I see, that's a powerful quirk. Thank you for explaining to me."

"Anything else?"

"Nope you're free to go."

I nodded and headed back to the home I was only going to stay for a bit. I saw on the paperwork that Inko put me in the dorms as a thing only if I wanted. I did want to do that only because I didn't want to be a force reminder to her so I had signed over yes. Walking up past a park I saw Izuku being bullied by an ash blond with red eyes. Seeing my step brother being picked on made me frown. Now seeing the blond use explosions to try to hurt my brother I walked over and stood in front of him.

The look of shock on the blonde's face quickly turned to extreme anger. He growled at me before he tried to attack me. I summoned a small sword and held it out to him. It was a fantasy sword from an anime that I watched in America. The boy growled and walked off but not before growling and glaring at my step brother. Seeing the threat leave I made the sword disappear, turning to face Izuku I felt nervous about how he would react to me.

He seemed to be stunned before he blinked his eyes at me. "T-thank you."

"Let's get you home okay?"

He nodded and I walked next to him towards the apartment complex. Entering the apartment I tried to figure out how to talk to him, where he was looking at me every so often. Opening the door I let my step brother in. During the walk I realized we might be very close in age, but I think I was technically younger. Being conceived after Izuku made him my older brother despite being around the same age. He was looking at me weird as I walked into the apartment with him. "Akane dear please wait in the kitchen while I explain to Izuku."

"Yes ma'am." I walked into the kitchen and saw a note for making dinner. Deciding to cook dinner for them I followed the step pretty easily. I imagined little helpers like I always did when back in America. They followed a focus that made my quirk strain. But back home mother was too sick and father was never around, so that left me to do house chores and cooking. Hearing Izuku come into the kitchen I tried to not let my quirk fade from his stare.

I heard him mutter and I tried to finish. Getting the helpers to finish I willed them away so I can complete dinner alone. "A-Akane?"

I blinked at the nervousness. I smiled at him as his mother saw me cooking. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for my father."

I blinked and smiled a little more. "It wasn't your fault. I'm just hoping we can be a sort of family. If not I will keep my distance if you want me to."

"No, I...I would love a younger sibling."

I blinked and set the stuff off the heater and immediately hugged the smaller green haired sibling. "It means a lot for me to hear that."

"Little Akane, did you make dinner?"

"Yes ma'am. I did the cooking and cleaning back in America. So I can handle most dishes." I blushed. "Did...did you not want me to?"

"No no dear. I was just shocked. And it makes me feel better knowing my baby Izuku could have home cooked food if you both go to the dorms."

"You're going to UA?" Izuku asked.

"Yes. I was offered by All Might. I saw you fight Izu. Very impressive."

He laughed nervously and I noticed a look of shyness. It wasn't the normal shyness I was seeing on him before. Something was going on there. But it wasn't my business.

"Over the summer maybe we can get to know each other better?" I asked as I washed my hands. Izuku smiled and nodded as we all sat and ate like a family. I felt my heart swell in pure happiness. This was something I would have always loved to happen.

Inko explained since I was going to the dorms we go shopping for small things for me and I'd crash on Izuku's floor in a sleeping bag. I told her that was fine and we could build a castle and camp out in it. I was looking forward to bonding with Izuku. He looked happy as we cleaned up.

Over the course of the night I had many laughs with Izu and he gave me permission to call him by his name since we would be siblings once the courts get finalized. I was surprised when Inko told me by the following weekend I'd be her official daughter. I was so happy, and I was surprised that Inko allowed me to set up a small shrine of memorial for my mother in the living room which she told me I could take to the dorm afterwards. Tomorrow the three of us were going shopping for supplies and site seeing since I was new to Japan. Izu allowing me to use his nickname made me smile as he gave me one. It wasn't very creative as he called me Aka. But I loved it, it was my first nickname that wasn't an insult.

I can't wait for my life to go on with my life here in Japan. And going to this supposedly high class hero school made Izu and Inko be happy for me. I hope to protect these smiles. Izu is adorable and his...our...mother was great. I can only hope my first mother is smiling in heaven.

**I am also working on a Vampire AU for this Anime, I'll be posting that next time, maybe tomorrow or later for whenever I get happy with the chapter.**

**What did you guys think of this story so far. I'd like some honest but polite reviews. Otherwise you'll be ignored just so you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - first day of summer

Walking with Izu I came to realize he was a popular victim to bullying. I came to his defense whenever I could but that so called Kacchan was pushing my last nerve. He got to my brother when I went to the restroom. When I returned Izuku was in the ground with bullies surrounding him. I looked around for any adults. None…

So I have to deal with this myself.

Ok I'm fine with that.

Summoning a set of small dull round tipped daggers I threw them at the kids who were picking on my brother. Many ran while Bakugo glared at me. I glared back and turned to show I had more daggers at the ready. He made a clicking sound with his tongue and walked off with the rest of the bullies. I immediately went to Izu's side. He said his thanks and that he was begging for time alone. I blinked and told him that if he wanted space I'd give it to him. Saying I was going to explore the shopping center I gave a small wave to him before disappearing down the street.

Walking around I looked at everything I could without getting in other people's way. Looking at a shop I saw a few things I'd like but couldn't afford since I didn't have a job and because I was still in school. It was a guitar. It had a few designs that I loved. I didn't play much since my mother got sick. Stopped playing completely when she died, but maybe now was a good time to pick the skill back up. After all I can't study and train all the time. So I walked away with the intent of finding a way to earn some money to play again.

As I was walking I turned a corner and bumped into someone. Bowing to apologize I looked up and saw someone who looked to be hiding their appearance. But I could see a bit of their face. A pair of mismatched eyes, a burn scar over one eye, and two toned hair. I blinked and tried to find something to say. He was a looker for sure but he gave of this cold atmosphere. I apologized again and he shook his head and walked around me.

How rude…

Not giving it a thought I turned to go to a cafe to get a cup of coffee. As I walked I saw that a fight was breaking out near the cafe of my choice. Trying to avoid fights I saw a hostage, it was a small girl. The surrounding heroes seemed to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. I know I could help but my training would only draw attention to myself and before I get into UA I don't want the media on my tail.

So I stood back and tried to get into my cafe of choice. Finally entering I stay back as I watched a few heroes take care of the villain. Seeing peace being restored I went over to the counter to get my coffee. Stopping on the drink I saw something caught my eyes. Mismatched eyes and hair had come into the cafe. I just sipped my drink as he walked to the back. I wanted to talk to him. He seemed to be my age…

Getting up I saw that the only trash can was near his table. So off I went to throw the paper cup away. Seeing that he didn't even notice me I don't try to start a conversation. What was I supposed to say anyways?

Getting ready to leave I was pushed back into the cafe and a loud gun shot was sounded. I sighed as the cafe was held at gym point with me being the one caught in the mess. A bullet wound to the shoulder. Many screamed and I was pulled by my long green hair to my knees. "No heroes today! Just give me the money and the kid keeps her head."

I growled at this. Who would commit a crime less than a block away from where all the heroes were?! Unless they count on the heroes being to busy to deal with them? I frowned at the thought. Looking around I saw many agreed to his wishes but the boy on the back seemed to not want to listen. Feeling the cold air I saw frost appear and the criminal was frozen from the chest down. Seeing I was no long held I broke away and started to dig the bullet out. It hurt and many adults tried to stop me. But I turned to the ice user. "Can you make an ice block for me?"

He looked at me and nodded. "It would be better if I cover the wound in a frost."

I blinked at the soft deep voice. I nodded as I finally pulled out the bullet. "Doesn't that hurt?" He asked.

"Yes, but it would only cause an issue keeping the bullet in." The adult seemed to come back with a first aid kit. As they did a hero came in to take the villain away. The medics came next trying to say I needed to go to the hospital. I turned them down. My last memory had in a hospital was when my mother died, I wasn't about to go back and have those memories resurface. Getting my shoulder wrapped I turned to the boy who saved me. "Thank you…"

"Todoroki Shouto."

"Thank you Todoroki, I'm Akane Midoriya. I hope to see you again one day." I smiled as he binked confused. I walked away from the medics to head home. The adult still state I should go to the hospital but I ignored them as I walked the streets. The city noise slowly died down to the apartment noise of being calm.

Entering the apartment I saw mom left a note saying she had a meeting to go to at the school so it would be just me and Izu for a bit. Looking at my shoulder I decided that I should find a way to clean this up before Izu saw it. But of course when I walked past the kitchen he came into view. "A-Aka! Wha? What happened!?"

Welp so much for hiding it.

"A villain decided that I was a good hostage. It's just a flesh wound right now."

"C-can I help you clean and treat it?"

I blinked and smiled at my elder brother. "Sure just know it isn't pretty to look at."

"Still…" I nodded at him as he helped me clean it.

"Can you not tell mom about it. I don't want to worry her."

"S-sure Aka."

"Oh I think I met a good hero to be though." I stated as Izu disinfected the wound.

"Yeah, his name is Todoroki Shouto. From what I can tell he has an ice quirk but my gut is telling me otherwise. He seemed to be a cool person to get to know. I hope to see him at our school if we get in."

"D-did you make an ice pun?" Izu smiled at me as he changed the bandages.

"Huh?" I blinked before thinking back to my words. "I did, didn't I?" I laughed as I tested my arm. Izu did a good job in caring for the wound. I went to change my shirt so me and Izu could play some games together in the living room.

Sitting next to him I saw he picked a popular hero game. He chose All Might while I decided to tease him and pick a villain. He laughed as I accidentally ran outside the map. I stuck my tounge out at him as we continued to play. We swapped playing heroes and villains before Izu seemed to think deeply about something. He was starting to mutter to himself when I won the match as All Might. Turning to him I smiled as he muttered.

"Something on your mind Izu?"

"I uh… I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about your quirk for my Hero Analysis book."

"Hmm sure I don't mind." His face lit up as I answered.

He immediately went to get his notebook as I turned on the radio to a soft channel of music. We spent the next few hours doing the questions and answers. I happily answered his questions and even showed him my 'Helpers' that I created when making dinner. That was how mom found us. She smiled at me as she asked if could help with dinner. I nodded as I saw Izu go watch the news about a fight going on downtown.

**Hope you all enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - rest of summer

Summer went by nicely. I learned that Izu was training his quirk alone. Why he wouldn't tell me about it confused me but I wanted to respect his privacy. I had met the Bakugou family and it wasn't as pleasant as it could be. But his mom was cool. Inko had put together the last bedroom as my own room by the end of the first month. It was purple and blue. I'm glad she didn't make it all pink. I was able to pull Izu away from his training for a bit to relax. He was against it until I mentioned how overwork can lead to an early death.

We decided to spend the remaining two weeks of summer together, with him helping me with my quirk every so often. There wasn't much my quirk couldn't do but Izu said it had to have a down side. A side effect or something. So we met at the beach with me summoning as many things with my quirk. Izu was testing how much I could summon at once and keep them around.

Having my swords are me, my Helpers, a shield and finally a copy of myself running through exercises. It was at this point that I couldn't keep all of them up. I felt a strain in my mind and something wet on my upper lip and my eyes watering. "A-Akane! Lower everything!"

Blinking at Izu's panicked voice I got rid of everything. Feeling light headed I sat on the sand. Izu ran at me with the first aid kit in hand. "Aka! How do you feel?"

"I got a killer headache." Rubbing the wetness off my upper lip I saw it was blood.

"Aka, maybe we should get a doctor to test the limits of your quirk instead." He stated as he looked at my eyes. I blinked as he cleaned the area around my eyes. Pulling away I saw that the cloth was red. "Your eyes, ears and nose started to bleed."

I immediately put my hand to my ears. Looking at my fingertips I saw red as well. "I think your quirk puts a major strain on your brain. It would seem to happen if too much pressure is happening...mutter mutter mutter."

I blinked as I let Izu clean up the blood. I saw Izu come back to earth as I smiled at him. "Thank you for caring Izu. Maybe we can go get it checked if it turns out I get accepted into UA."

Izu blinked his eyes at me. He nodded as he helped me to my feet. We decided to head into the city. Inko had giving us an allowance all month to get things we wanted. Izu had gotten mostly All Might merch but I was saving up for a guitar. And with this weeks amount I finally had enough. It was perfect since it meant that if I went to a dorms I could take it with me. Walking with Izu I listened to him talk about the latest fight the Heroes did. I smiled and asked small questions as we went on our way. "Ah here we are Izu."

Izu stopped and looked at the shop. "A music shop?"

"Yeah I used to play the guitar, but I stopped when mother passed. I thought about taking it up again."

"Can't you just make one with your quirk?"

"Would you rather buy a physical copy of the All Might figurine? Or have my quirk it up and have it disappear after a few hours?" I smiled at him. He blinked and smiled back.

"You have a point."

Walking into the store I immediately went to the guitars. Picking up a white one with black and green swirls I smiled as I looked it over. Going through the process of picking out my choice and paying for it. I thanked the teen behind the counter and walked out with my guitar and supplies for it. Before I left Izu helped me put it in a case that I bought at the same time. "You chose a cool one Aka."

"Thanks Izu. It's going to be nice getting back into the habit of playing."

"Should I look into hobbies as well?" Izuku asked with a frown.

I blinked and smiled at him as we walked to a nearby park. "I can teach you if you want."

"Really?"

"Of course, but only if you help me with my studies afterwards. I can't say my kanji is the best."

This got a laugh out of him which was good. Since it got rid of the sad look on his face. We spent the next few hours at the park. I was aimlessly strumming as I was teaching Izu the basic chords. I had quirked up a guitar for him to try. He smiled as he started to play a little alongside me. I smiled back as I got rid of the guitar and put mine away. "We should go home Aka. Mom might worry if we stay out near dark."

"Sure thing." Walking with my guitar on my back and following Izu back to our apartment. "Say when do we get our letters from the school if we got in?"

"I believe they should come next week. At the earliest this week."

I nodded as we entered our home to see Inko smiling at us. She held two letters in hand. "Dears you got these in the mail today!"

I blinked as Izu looked nervous as he took his. I took mine as well, sharing a look we opened them together. Reading silently I saw I got a high placing. I was near the top spot. Placement number 3 in my scoring. Izu read aloud his letter so I heard he got a decent scoring as well. "We got in Izu." I smiled at him.

He grinned back as our mom looked to be so happy for us. "This cause for a celebration dears. I'm making hot pot!"

I blinked as Izu smiled at our mother. I looked at Izu when she left. "What's hotpot?"

"You'll see." I smiled at him, he had taken the things I hadn't known before and left them as a surprise for me. I loved learning about this new culture so I couldn't help but be excited as Izu smiled at me when I watched our mom make this hotpot.

**So sorry for the last chapters grammar issues. I had typed most of it on my phone so autocorrect changed a lot as I went and I didn't notice. Next chapter is the first day of school!**


End file.
